Fallen Brother: A Sonic the Hedgehog Story
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, the Hero who has Overcome many Challenges in his life. From defeating a Robot Clones of himself to defeating Gods. However, when tragedy strikes the Hedgehog personally, the Dark Sonic side comes out. Join Sonic as he goes through a journey that will ask himself the question he had never thought he would ever ask. "Should I Kill Dr Eggman?".


_**August 19, 2018**_ _\- Green Hill Zone_

* * *

 _On that day. That fateful day. Everything changed. A simple battle with Eggman turned into something much more worse._

"Really Eggman? Throwing a Attack on Tails' Birthday?" Sonic said with a Cocky Attitude as he prepared to square up against Eggman as another capsule landed behind the mad scientist. As the being stepped out, it looked at Sonic. "Oh goody, another Metal Sonic for me to bust." Sonic said with a smirk as he prepared to dash at the Metal Sonic.

"Oh Ho Ho, Sonic you are going to be in a for a world of pain if you charge in blindly!" Eggman said with a smile as he rubbed his hands together and pressed a button, fully powering up the Metal Sonic. "Meet, True Hyper Metal Sonic! All the data from my Previously failed Sonic clones, now merged into the being who will destroy you!" Eggman shouted.

"Oh really then… Then let's give him a test drive!" Sonic said as he charged up a super peel-out before he dashed right at Metal Sonic and struck him right in the face before delivering a machine gun kick barrage only to see the attacks did nothing to the being.

"Your efforts are useless." Metal Sonic said as he slammed Sonic right in the stomach before grabbing the blue hedgehog by the face and slamming him into the ground before he lifted him up with one hand and then he spin kicked him away through a rock knocking Sonic away with ease.

"Okay Doc. I gotta admit, he is quite a powerful one! However, like always, I will always win, no matter what!" Sonic shouted as he dashed at the robot who dashed at him.

 _Sonic and Metal Sonic continuously ran and clashed their speeds equal to one another as Metal Sonic much to Eggman's amusement gained the upper hand in terms of strength AND speed. As Sonic was smashed through a uncountable amount of rocks and mountains before Sonic stood up once more, clearly hurt and damaged. Metal Sonic then charged at Sonic and punched him right in the face before grabbing Sonic by the leg and spinning him round and round before tossing him down into the dirt._

" _Why… Why can't I beat him… It is just another one of Eggman's robots! WHY!"_ Sonic thought to himself as he smashed the ground with his fist as he picked himself up and leaned against one of the destroyed rubble as Metal Sonic looked at him.

"I remember everyone Sonic." Metal Sonic said to Sonic who looked at him confused.

"Every what Metal Fake?" Sonic said as he looked at Metal Sonic.

"Every defeat. The one on Little Planet. Even the one of my Phantom Ruby clone. Now to see you defeated and without any hope… It makes me... how would you say… It Makes me… Happy. Weird since I am robot." Metal Sonic explained to Sonic who looked at him, a look of never giving up on his face.

However as Metal Sonic prepared to deliver the finishing blow, something came out of the air and slammed into Metal Sonic's face, knocking him away for the first time.

"SONIC!" The familiar yellow fox shouted as he ran over to Sonic who leaned against the rubble smiling at Tails sudden rescue.

"Hey Tails… Thank you buddy for the Rescue." Sonic said as Tails hugged him before the yellow fox looked back to see Metal Sonic who returned.

"Tails… I remember you as well. You had a hand once in defeating one of my previous counterparts. I'll destroy you first as even without Sonic, you are still somewhat of a threat." Metal Sonic said as he launched off at Tails and the Fox stood his ground readying one of his laser cannons, as Sonic stood there, unable to help his friend.

 _Tails fired off the Cannon at Max Power at Point Blank Range slamming into Metal Sonic, knocking the robot back slightly. Tails looked at the robot, bearing a cocky smirk similar to Sonic's._

"How it does it feel being hit with a laser powerful enough to destroy entire stars?" Tails said as Metal Sonic appeared out of the smoke. The robot then launched himself at top speed right at Tails moving directly right past the fox aiming to end Sonic who barely dodged the attack before Metal Sonic spin kicked him before throwing Tails by his tails away.

"Now then." Metal Sonic said as he launched himself at Sonic who stood up and threw a punch right at Metal Sonic, the punch having no effect as Metal Sonic grabbed the blue hedgehog's wrist and tightened his grip. "Tell me. What does defeat taste like?!" Metal Sonic shouted as he moved behind Sonic and slammed his foot right into the blue hedgehog's back, sending Sonic into the dirt below.

"S- Sonic." Tails said as he stood up. He had went straight into a hill and the thing fell on top of him, some pieces stabbing into him as he stood up, trying to recover as he looked over to see Sonic in the dirt. Tails slowly picked himself up and flew over to Sonic's aid.

"Goodbye…" Metal Sonic began as he prepared a blast of his own, charging the entire thing. "Sonic the Hedgehog." Metal Sonic said as he leaped back and released the blast right at Sonic who closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. Before suddenly, something leaped in the way of the blast.

" _Thank you for everything you have done for me Sonic. I have made many awesome and amazing friends thanks to you. I owe you my life and I will do anything to protect you, even it means risking my own life!"_ Tails' words echoed throughout Sonic's head as he watched his Best Friend be hit by the attack meant for him, the fox letting out on last scream of pain and agony as he was hit by the attack.

 _ **A Silent Calm washed over the place as smoke covered the impact site. Eggman laughed to himself as he expected the cold and dead body of Sonic the Hedgehog, breaking the silence as rain began as the smoke, disappeared, Eggman looked inside to see a very alive Sonic, who was laying next to a motionless Tails. Eggman, realizing what had just happened, quick powered up his jet boosters and got out of there.**_

"No come on Tails! Wake up man!" Sonic said as he shook his friend by the shoulders. Sonic listened for the heart beat and tried to feel a pulse or something. Tails eyes slowly opened as he looked at Sonic.

"Sonic… Thank you for everything. I am glad that this time… I was the one who saved you… Too bad… Well I am sure this is Goodbye. So once again, Thank you Sonic. You were the Best Friend a fox like me could ask for." Tails said, as his eyes closed and his hand went limp. Sonic's eyes looked full of rage and sadness as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Eggman…" Sonic said as he lifted his friends' dead body. "You are going to pay for this…" Sonic said as his fur began to turn darker and darker, Sonic's eyes doing the same. "I will avenge my fallen brother…" Sonic said as the dark aura began grow more wilder and fierce. "BY TAKING YOUR LIFE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sonic shouted as his power became berserk and it destroyed the ground all around him. Sonic then leaped away and rested Tails against a tree before dashing back, the now faster than before. He appeared in front of Metal Sonic.

"Your energy… It is… Unbelievable…" Metal Sonic said as he watched Sonic's power grow faster and faster, scanning him. "Does it even have limits?!" Metal Sonic shouted knowing how outclassed he was as he thrusted a punch at Dark Sonic, the being not even flinching.

"You don't stand a chance against me." Dark Sonic said as suddenly he appeared behind Metal Sonic. Who suddenly began to see almost one thousand punches form across his body before something sliced his head off causing oil to be sent across the ground. "Pathetic and I here was thinking you would put up more of a fight." Dark Sonic said as he turned around as Metal Sonic's body began to fall. Dark Sonic then blasted the remains (including the head) out of existence.

"Eggman, I don't know where you are… But… I will… Stop… You…" Dark Sonic said as he fell down to the ground, unconscious and defeated and Stamina depleted.

 **Sonic disappeared that day. He didn't even attend Tails' funeral. He sent some flowers and a picture of Sonic & Tails sitting on the Tornado as well with Cream and Vanilla the Rabbit. Besides that, no one had seen Sonic in almost two weeks. Knuckles decided to go visit Sonic's house, expecting the worst.**

"Sonic!" The red Echidna said as he knocked on the door to no response. "SONIC!" Knuckles shouted as he beat on the door more and more to no response. "THAT IS IT!" Knuckles shouted as he pulled his fist back and slammed into the door breaking its hinges.

 _Knuckles glanced around before dashing up the staircase and into Sonic's room where he saw the hedgehog, whose fur was slightly less dark but besides that, it was still Dark Sonic. The hedgehog was looking at a piece of rope, tied in a noose._

"SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Knuckles shouted as he ripped the noose out of Sonic's hands and threw it to the ground fiercely before looking at Sonic. "Were you going to… Kill yourself?!" Knuckles shouted the question at Sonic who looked at him.

"Obviously Knucklehead. Not now anyway. After I finish Eggman off." Sonic said as he cracked his knuckles and went over to a closest with multiple weapons and gear from his past Adventures. The Sword Excalibur was the first thing he went for before stopping and closing the closest. "No… It wouldn't be right to kill him with a sword… I'll do it with my bare hands." Sonic said as he looked at his hands as Knuckles listened.

"You aren't a killer Sonic. You are a Hero! Don't let one death change that!" Knuckles said as Sonic turned and looked at the red echidna.

" _One death?! ONE DEATH?!"_ Sonic shouted his voice changing. "I LOVED HIM KNUCKLES! HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT LET HIS DEATH CHANGE ME?! I CARED ABOUT TAILS MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE AND I GOT HIM KILLED ALL BECAUSE I WAS TOO WEAK TO STOP METAL SONIC!" Sonic shouted before he in a fit of rage dashed at Knuckles and punched the Red Echidna right in the face. Which ignited the echidna's battle lust as he grabbed Sonic and pushed him out of the window and onto the ground below. The two then picked themselves up.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sonic said as he gained his dark aura as his fur became darker as his power rose. He then dashed at Knuckles and punched him right in the face which the Echidna returned with a gut punch and a double machine gun punch barrage knocking Dark Sonic away.

 _The two then dashed at one another, their clash sending out sparks and more and more of electricity coming off of their punches. Dark Sonic was holding back however, trying his best not to fatally wound Knuckles, which the Echidna took advantage of, dodging each strike and punching Sonic right in the face and then he grabbed the black hedgehog the quills and slammed him down to the ground._

"That is it… I am using more than twenty five percent of my power now." Dark Sonic said as his fur became darker.

"Well in that case, I am taking off the suppressors in my gloves." Knuckles said as he gripped his gloves causing two bracelets to fall off. "Now let us see how much you can take!" Knuckles said as he dashed off at Dark Sonic and thrusted a punch at him which Dark Sonic dodged and kicked Knuckles to the ground. Knuckles then rolls over and while he did he kicked Dark Sonic across the face before standing back up.

"That is it. Come on Knuckles. I know you can hit harder than that." Dark Sonic said with a smirk as he dashed at Knuckles and pulled his fist back ready to ignite their clash once more.

"FINE THEN! I'LL BE USING ALL OF MY POWER NOW!" Knuckles shouted as he dashed a Sonic, his fists being wrapped in a flaming fist as their fists met. They then began to barrage each other repeatedly with punches their fists meeting each time.

" _ **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**_ Knuckles shouted as his fists met with Sonic's their clash shaking the entire Earth.

" _ **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! (Useless Useless Useless Useless Useless Useless Useless Useless Useless Useless!)**_ Dark Sonic shouted as his fists met Knuckles' their blows sending off multiple shockwaves before Dark Sonic dodged one of Knuckles' punches and uppercutted the Red echidna before leaping into the air after him and double axing him to the ground.

"He is pretty tough… Even for Dark Sonic." Knuckles said as he lifted himself up. He then dashed at Dark Sonic once more and as his fist prepared to strike Dark Sonic slammed into Knuckles at neck break speeds his fist going into the red echidna's stomach before he fell down coughing blood. Dark Sonic looked down at his fallen opponent.

"Knuckles. I Thank you for everything. I wish it didn't have to come to this." Sonic said as he lowered his energy. Thinking about the next thing he was going to do. "Amy…" Sonic said as he sprinted off at top speed going into the town where Amy lived.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

 _As the Pink Hedgehog fiddled with her groceries and key she managed to open the door into her home. As she put everything down, she looked to see a single lamp turned on and a figure sitting down on a chair._

"Who are you?!" Amy shouted as she drew her Piko Piko Hammer prepared to attack only to see the figure sit up and walk into the light revealing Sonic the Hedgehog, with his dark fur and black eyes.

"Calm down Amy, it is just me." Sonic said as he walked over to the girl and lifted some of her groceries and followed her into the kitchen.

"Wow Sonic. It has been so long since I last saw you, I was taken a bit off guard." Amy said to Sonic who sat the groceries on the table. "So how have you been as of late with Tails… You know" Amy said only to be met with silence as she turned to see Sonic standing there, his gaze following her every movement.

"Oh… I've been… fine. It has taken a while to recover from but still I have been fine..." Sonic said as he answered her question not taking his eyes off of her for not even a second. "How have you been in the last few days…" Sonic added on his eyes still on Amy.

"Not the best to say the least. Tails used to help me study for my tests, but since his unexpected death… It has been stressful and my job has decreased our pay slightly." Amy said before she turned to see Sonic standing in front of her. As fear began to show, Sonic hugged Amy tightly.

"If it was you… I don't know what I would do…" Sonic said as he hugged Amy. "I would lose myself… One of my oldest friends gone…" Sonic added on. "I would breakdown even more than I have with Tails." Sonic continued and Amy just listened silently. ""B… Because _I… I… I love you Amy Rose."_ Sonic said and Amy's eyes widened.

* * *

 **~Time Skip of Four Days...~**

 _September 6 2018 -_ _ **Ice Cap Zone**_

 _Sonic marched through the snow. Climbing further and further up the snow. As he reached the location he had been aiming for. He had been gearing up for the last two days since he left Amy's home. As he reached the entrance he looked at it._

"Now then Eggman. Let's see what you can do against me." Sonic said as he smirked, his dark fur and aura returning, Sonic's fist was wrapped in a yellow lightning of sorts as he punched the door shattering it. Sonic then ran in at top speed.

 _As Sonic went through the fortress, he destroyed every single robot there, his speed at its best, he blitzed the entire place. Sonic then reached a room where a familiar green hedgehog stood at the entrance._

"Scourge." Sonic said as his evil counterpart lifted his shades revealing his eyes.

"Heya Sonic! How have you been?" Scourge said as he looked at Sonic who walked towards him a serious look on his face.

"Out of the way. I don't have time to deal with you." Sonic said as he reached to move past Scourge only to have his arm grabbed as Scourge smirked, transforming into Super Scourge and throwing Sonic down to the ground.

"If that is how you want to play. Then let's play!" Sonic shouted as he clenched his fist charging it with energy as he transformed into Dark Sonic.

 _Dark Sonic & Super Scourge dashed at one another, Sonic beginning with a punch to the face which did no damage to Scourge who returned the favor by uppercutting Dark Sonic into the air before kicking him into a wall. Dark Sonic then leaped at Scourge and homing attacked him stopping at point blank range to pull his foot back midair and kick Scourge right in the face before grabbing him by the face and running down the wall with the Hedgehog slamming him into the ground. Scourge then grabbed Sonic and lifted him up by the neck and pulled his fist back as he punched Sonic in the face repeatedly._

Scourge laughed as he held Sonic by the neck the dark hedgehog looking at him. "Eggman hired me to protect him from you. Now that I get to smash your face in, it really was worth it!" Scourge smirked as Dark Sonic clenched his fist as he punched Scourge to no avail. Dark Sonic then put his hands on Scourge's arm.

"C… Ch…" Dark Sonic tried to say as Scourge laughed as he held Sonic's mouth closer to his ear.

"Come on speak up blue. Or you know… Dark Blue." Scourge said to the defeated Hedgehog.

"Chaos Control." Dark Sonic said with a smirk and suddenly Scourge felt his energy being drained and he watched as his Super Form began to lose its color as Scourge felt his power deplete, he released Sonic.

 _Dark Sonic looked right at Scourge. The Dark Hedgehog raised his fist as he prepared to kill Scourge who had a look of fear in his eyes. Dark Sonic then lowered his fist. The Dark Hedgehog then spin kicked Scourge through the door and continued his way through the fortress._

" _Eggman has to be in here. I've sacrificed too much to fail now!"_ Sonic thought to himself as he remembered Tails, How he Beat up Knuckles (which hurt him more than you would've thought), and Amy. As Sonic kicked down the door he looked at his next opponent.

"Why are you here… Shadow?!" Sonic asked his rival who looked at Sonic.

"G.U.N had a feeling you would come after Eggman to kill. So I am here to take you out. We can't risk you killing Eggman and us losing precious information." Shadow explained to Sonic who growled.

"So you're just a Puppet?! Pathetic, I expected more from you!" Dark Sonic shouted as he powered up instantaneously and dashed at Shadow who pulled out a Chaos Emerald and ran at Dark Sonic.

 _The two clashed with one another repeatedly, moving at high speed, around the entire room as they smashed against one another, their fists hitting faster and harder. Dark Sonic however noticed, that Shadow was using all Seven Chaos Emeralds. So as Shadow thrusted his fist at Dark Sonic, the dark hedgehog catching the strike and punching Shadow with a nice and hard right hook sending the black hedgehog rolling across the ground._

"So you figured it out." Shadow said with a smirk as he revealed all Seven Chaos Emeralds as Dark Sonic looked at them.

"You had to use all Seven Chaos Emeralds to try and best me in this state. A good effort however Shadow, you should know better than anyone else… I never lose!" Dark Sonic said as he dashed at Shadow as the Emeralds began to spin around Shadow. As Dark Sonic reached out for Shadow, a bright light wrapped around the two.

 **Elsewhere…**

" _It seems Sonic & Shadow are going at it at full strength… I will finish them both off after their battle." _A unknown entity said to Eggman who smiled and laughed at one another.

"Yes. You will have your revenge. Little does Sonic know that I planned this out. Tails' death was a bit of a unexpected convenience that forwarded my plan even faster! So now then… You better start getting ready… They are going to become stronger than before… Infinite." Eggman said as he looked at the masked individual.

 **Back at the Fight**

(A/N: I would Insert the Full Version of "Event: Super Shadow" from Shadow the Hedgehog right here)

 **As Shadow stood there, his energy rocketing more and more as he entered his Super Form. The Golden Yellow aura sparked and moved fiercely as the dust cleared over Sonic. Who stood there in a pure dark state, the only visible things being his gloves, his shoes, and his pupiless eyes.**

"So I assume this is the "Dark Super Sonic" form correct? It is stronger than your Super Form but slightly to the point where it barely is noticeable, correct?" Super Shadow said with a smile however, Dark Super Sonic stood there, showing no emotion whatsoever, not even speaking. "So that should mean we are just about equals in strength and speed." Super Shadow added on as he flew at Dark Super Sonic.

 _The two suddenly exploded out of the air, Shadow throwing multiple punches and kicks which Dark Super Sonic dodged, before slamming Shadow right in the stomach before kicking the yellow hedgehog away. DS (Dark Super) Sonic then began charging up a super spin dash aiming right for Super Shadow who did the same. The two then spun right at one another in the air and as they slammed into one another Shadow grabbed Sonic's Ball before kicking him down to the ground._

"However, your Dark Super form has one weakness. It can be damaged even by a normal attack and it loses rings a lot quicker, meaning it won't last nowhere as long as my Super Form!" Super Shadow said with a smile as DS Sonic stood up and began charging up his power gaining a purple and black aura before he flew right at Super Shadow doing a uppercut which knocked Super Shadow into the air, before DS Sonic barraged Super Shadow with a quick machine gun-kick combo and slamming his foot into Super Shadow's head knocking the golden Hedgehog down into the Fortress once more.

"Tch. However, you can still put up quite a fight. So I'll have to end this quickly, here and now." Super Shadow said as he removed his inhibitor rings and as 50% of his True Power on top of his Super Form was unleashed DS Sonic looked at the golden hedgehog still giving off a look that didn't tell what he was thinking. "Sorry Sonic, but _you're going straight to hell!_ " Super Shadow shouted as he flew at DS Sonic at top speed and struck him right in the stomach and knocked him into outer space.

 **Space**

 _As Dark Super Sonic floated there, thinking nothing, the being looked up. He wasn't dead for sure. However as he looked at the stars and blinked, he saw something beginning to form. It was a constellation that made Tails' face. The Yellow Fox was smiling happily as Dark Super Sonic imagined the color and features of the fox's face into the constellation._

" _I have to finish this Tails. Then one day, I hope we can be reunited in peace…"_ Sonic silently thought to himself as he turned to face the Earth. Before rocketing down at Top Speed. He wasn't going to give up yet.

 **Mobius Earth**

 _As DS Sonic landed on the ground, he looked at Super Shadow he had been charging a attack of sorts. The Yellow Hedgehog had a purple and black sphere of sorts being held in his hands. He smirked as he clutched the attack in one hand pulling his hand back and throwing it at Sonic._

"CHAOS RIFT!" Super Shadow shouted as the attack expanded and slammed into Sonic wrapping him up in it, before it disappeared out of existence. " _That attack took a lot of my Chaos Energy… However Sonic should no longer be a threat to anyone..."_ Shadow thought to himself as he fell to the ground out of his Super Form.

" _ **CHAOS CONTROL"**_ A voice shouted and Sonic appeared once more to Shadow's surprise. The Dark Super form's purple and dark aura slowly disappearing as Sonic fell to the ground now in his regular Dark Sonic state.

"That was a close one Shadow. If I hadn't snagged one of these when you I did that uppercut, I might have really been stuck in there." Dark Sonic said as he pulled out the bright green Chaos Emerald, smirking.

"Damn. No wonder that attack took so much energy. My Super Form was going down faster and faster because I had lost a large amount of energy from losing that one Chaos Emerald." Shadow said as he stood up but quickly fell back down to his knees. "It used a lot more energy than I thought…" Shadow said as he put his inhibitor rings back on.

" _ **That'll make killing the two of you even more easier."**_ A familiar voice said and both, Dark Sonic and Shadow looked at the person, who the voice belonged to, revealing the being known as Infinite.

"Infinite!" Dark Sonic and Shadow both shouted as the being smirked to himself as he stared down his two opponents.

"That little scuffle you two had was quite entertaining and it worked like a charm. You both are now weaker than me in my current state. Once I ascend and kill you two, I will be unstoppable!" Infinite shouted with as he began to power up.

"Shadow… I know what I am planning to do is wrong. However, please don't get in my way ever again." Dark Sonic said as he walked right past the fallen hedgehog who simply backed down at laid back. The snow giving him a place to sit.

 _As Dark Sonic and Infinite walked towards one another, the former being slightly weakened and damaged from his previous two fights. However, despite all of these, Dark Sonic marched forward. This time, Sonic was all alone to battle Infinite. Shadow was too weak to even stand up and there was no Gadget (or Insert your Avatar Name) here to help him battle Infinite._

"I hope you aren't as weak as you were all those months ago Infinite." Dark Sonic said with a smile as he got in a battle pose.

"Trust me, Sonic the Hedgehog, you will have no chance against my newly gained power." Infinite said as he was wrapped in a fiery red and purple aura.

 _Dark Sonic and Infinite then flew at one another, their punches connecting with one another. Infinite easily had the advantage blitzing Dark Sonic with multiple punches to the face before slamming Dark Sonic into the ground. Infinite then chuckled to himself as he used the Phantom Ruby's energy to lift Sonic into the air. Dark Sonic then began to do a spin dash as he aimed right at Infinite._

"Not today Sonic." Infinite said with a smile as he grabbed Sonic and kicked him into the air before downward spin kicking Dark Sonic into the ground before flying down at high speed and slamming Sonic down into the rocks below leaving a massive crater.

" _Damn it all to hell, Sonic doesn't stand a chance alone. I'll have to step in and give him some back up."_ Shadow silently thought to himself as he dashed at Dark Sonic and Infinite, having regained some Stamina and Energy. As he pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"ZA WARUDO! Shit I mean, CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as he activated Chaos Control and Time Slowed down. Shadow dashed at Infinite reaching for the Phantom Ruby only to be stopped by Infinite himself.

"Like I said. You will have no chance against my newly gained power." Infinite said following up with a chuckle as he punched Shadow right in the face knocking them both out of Chaos Control. Dark Sonic then reacted quickly to Infinite having his back turned, and leaped up from the ground charging his fist full of Chaos Energy and aiming right at Infinite who turned around to be greeted with a strike right to the face knocking him back.

"Oh good one Sonic. That really got the blood flowing." Infinite said with a grin as his mask fell to the pieces shattered in half. "Can you throw me another? Or… How about you both take me on?" Infinite said as he leaped back his gaze falling to Dark Sonic & Shadow.

 _ **As Infinite began to power up, So did Sonic and Shadow with the Seven Chaos Emeralds, instead of transforming into their Super Forms, they began absorbing all of the energy out of Chaos Emeralds, causing them to shine repeatedly, Sonic glowing Dark Black then Green then back to Dark Back repeatedly while Shadow glowed Golden Yellow, Green, then Golden Yellow again. Infinite was then wrapped in a true aura that glowed fiercely.**_

"COME! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG & SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG I'LL CRUSH YOU BOTH EASILY!" Infinite shouted as lighting struck him repeatedly as cracks began to form on his aura, face, as his mask somehow came back to him as he entered his Ultimate Form.

 _ **Phantom Infinite.**_

 _As Infinite exploded in energy, so did Dark Sonic & Shadow the three superpowers having enough strength to shatter entire Universes. However as Eggman floated out in his hoverboard, scanning the three he smiled to himself._

"If they all fight at their current level… The entire Universe and everything surrounding it can be destroyed… I better go to a alternate timeline to be safe…" Eggman said with a smirk before suddenly a huge gust of wind was sent flying around the entire area as Dark Sonic, Shadow, and Phantom Infinite began their battle.

"You know, Green suits you more than Black." Dark Sonic said with a smirk as Shadow looked at his fur, which was Bright Green. "You are now Chaos Shadow I assume." Dark Sonic added on to the green hedgehog who remained silent.

 _As Dark Sonic & Chaos Shadow began barraging Infinite with strikes which the now bright pink and red being countered with two Punches to the stomach to both, before he Kicked Sonic right into Chaos Shadow who dodged and leaped at Infinite, striking him repeatedly which Infinite blocked each before he ducked and punched Shadow right in the face._

"My TURN!" Dark Sonic shouted as he dashed right past Chaos Shadow and speed blitzed Infinite, going around the villain at high speeds striking Infinite repeatedly at high speed which the being was struck by. Then Chaos Shadow striked Infinite right across the face before positioning himself positioning himself to repeatedly punch Infinite.

Infinite then powered up and sent out a shockwave that slammed into Dark Sonic & Chaos Shadow before as the two stood there guard, the being who glowed a fiery red and his left eye glowing fiercely.

"YOU BOTH! ARE ABOUT TO BITE ZA DUSTO!" Infinite shouted as he charged forward and as Dark Sonic & Chaos Shadow leaped at him, Infinite smirked. "You two are so predictable it is funny… TIME STOP!" Infinite shouted as time froze, Dark Sonic & Chaos Shadow frozen. Infinite then barraged them both with punches before he turned around. "In the words of Jotaro Kujo… Time has Begun to Move again." Infinite said with a smirk as time did in fact begin to move again, and Dark Sonic and Chaos Shadow were struck repeatedly and knocked away into a nearby mountain from the Snow covered Fortress.

"Oh come on stopping time?! That is so low!" Sonic said to Shadow who nodded. "We'll have to outrun time Shadow." Sonic added on and Shadow nodded to that as well with a smirk.

"Easy enough. We could do that in our normal states if we really wanted to." Shadow said as he began to charge up energy before handing Sonic some.

"Ah, Thanks." Dark Sonic said as he grabbed the Chaos Energy and powered himself up entering his Dark Super Sonic state.

 _ **Sonic and Shadow then dashed at Infinite at Top Speed. The being then prepared himself as Sonic and Shadow came closer, Infinite smiled to himself. He was going to use another ability of the Phantom Ruby. Acceleration he called it. He could move even faster than Time himself.**_

"INFINITE!" Sonic and Shadow shouted as they came closer and closer to Infinite who gotten in a attacking pose. "WE ARE GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" The two shouted as they entered their ultimate speed. And then as they came closer and closer, Infinite activated his Time Stop and Accelerate abilities simultaneously and as Dark Sonic and Shadow apparently froze he laughed.

"You. Have. Lo-" Infinite began before Dark Sonic and Chaos Shadow slammed out of time, slamming into him sending him flying away from the two. As Infinite slammed through multiple mountains at neck break speeds as he was knocked even faster thanks to his Acceleration ability. As Infinite laid there he saw Sonic and Shadow stood over him.

"Did you think you were going to beat us here? I mean, of course you didn't you were being slammed through multiple mountains. Me and Shadow on our way towards you had already calculated and figured out where you would finally impact." Dark Sonic said with a cocky smile. Infinite just looked at him, defeated.

"Wait a minute… That was a Double Boost wasn't it Sonic?" Chaos Shadow said smiling.

"Why yes Shadow, it was. Meaning you lost the same way TWICE! How _weak_ can you be to even lose like that again? Maybe if you actually got a _True_ Super Form instead of that sorry excuse of one, you probably would have won. However, credit is due where it is deserved. That little Time Stopping Gimmick was Impressive. However, the Chaos Emeralds can already do that. To add on, you could have very willed killed both me and Shadow the both you broke out of Chaos Control. A few quick strikes to the neck would have done us both in most likely. Overall Second Impressions? I'll give you a Three out of Five. You Shadow?" Sonic said and Shadow thought about it quickly.

"I'm going to give him a One out of Five. This time, he didn't even accomplish anything with his power this time. Last time, him and Eggman conquered a small portion of the world in six months." Shadow said. "And to make sure that doesn't happen again." Shadow added on as he reached for the Phantom Ruby, tearing it out of Infinite, who screamed in pain as the blood from where the Ruby had been fused within him shot out. "Oh be quiet you big baby." Chaos Shadow said as his aura flared as he struck Infinite once knocking him out. Shadow then placed the Ruby on himself, fusing it with his Chaos Energy filled body.

"Woah Shadow. Are you sure about that? Chaos Energy AND Phantom Ruby Energy?" Sonic said with a smile before Shadow glared at him.

"Now then… Are you sure about what you are going to do? To Eggman?" Shadow asked Sonic who went silent. As if contemplating that.

"Yeah. He deserves it." Sonic said to Shadow who looked away.

"Well… Be Careful. I'll make sure that if G.U.N asks what happened, I'll them you just overpowered over me." Shadow said with a frown. "Sonic… I have a bad feeling about this." Shadow added on.

"How so? Are you worried about me?" Sonic said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes and No. I am indeed worried what will happen to you after this. However, I could feel it when we knocked Infinite away. Eggman has something planned. Something big." Shadow said to Sonic as he turned away. "If that is truly your decision. I won't stop you." Shadow said to Sonic.

"Wait a second Shadow." Sonic as he grabbed his friends shoulder. "Don't tell Amy. Please. She doesn't deserve to know about the murder. She doesn't deserve to know that I died a murderer." Sonic said to Shadow who turned back, confused.

"Died-?" Shadow said only to feel his body go weak. Sonic had struck him across the face with enough force to knock him unconscious. However Shadow could see one thing in his last moments of consciousness. A tear. Sonic was crying. Shadow had never see Sonic cry, not once. Not after months of Torture.

 _In that single moment, Shadow the Hedgehog, knew that this was the last time he would ever meet his friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. This saddened Shadow greatly, however, he accepted it. As he drifted away into unconsciousness he saw Sonic run towards the Fortress for his Final Clash with Eggman._

 **Eggman Fortress**

 _Sonic walked through the fortress. However, he noticed something. There were no robots. Just a Darkness. As he walked down the red carpet that led into the Main Room. As he walked down, lamps on the walls flicked on, there were portraits of Sonic and Eggman. Sonic remembered each event vividly. From his first battle with Eggman, to his Battle with Eggman on Little Planet. To his first battle with Eggman in outer space. All of the portraits showed Sonic's Battles with Eggman. As Sonic finally reached the end, he looked up and saw the final portrait. A blank one. Sonic then noticed a signature of sorts._

"Eggman made all of these…?" Sonic said as he looked back and noticed they all were in a style of sorts that were similar. Then as Orbot and Cubot strolled out they looked at Sonic.

"Yes. Each of these are the doctors. He used them as a Coping Mechanism each time after a defeat at your hands. It is how stayed sane, planning his big win that he never received… Anywho, we are off to go somewhere far away. Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog." Orbot said as him and Cubot left, Cubot waving Goodbye to Sonic.

"I guess this really is it. The Final Battle." Sonic said as he walked into the room as he looked at Eggman, who sat there in a throne of sorts silently, wearing some metallic gauntlets.

 _ **The Final Battle**_

"Hello there Ivo." Sonic said to his enemy who chuckled.

"First name basis? Well Hello there Olgilvie Maurice." Eggman said and Sonic blushed. "My My, taking on the Dark Sonic form I see." Eggman added on commenting on Sonic's appearance.

"Thanks. It has been here for a while." Sonic added on responding to Eggman who powered up his gauntlets.

"Come on then Sonic. Use that Rage and Power to finally end this battle that has been going on for Generations! Come Sonic, and we will see, who will in the final battle? You or Me?" Eggman said with a smirk as he charged at Sonic.

"I like those fighting words Eggman! Let's see if you can keep em!" Sonic shouted back as he charged at Eggman.

 _As Sonic and Eggman clashed, Sonic realized that Eggman's gauntlets were giving him more power. The two went back and forth, their strength on par to one another. As Sonic struck Eggman across the face, Eggman struck Sonic in the stomach. As Sonic barraged Eggman, Eggman barraged Sonic. Their battle was that of the legends. Sonic and Eggman were smiling the whole way through. Sonic and Eggman then charged their fists full of energy as they dashed at one another and clashed once more their fists meeting in the middle sending out a huge wave of energy throughout the fortress causing it to start to crumble. The two battlers paid it no attention as they bled from their continuous strikes. Sonic rushed at Eggman only for the Scientist (who turned about to be a better fighter than Sonic thought) grabbed him and spun him around by the head and tossed him into the central computer slamming Sonic right into it. Sonic gasped as he looked up to see Eggman leaping up into the air and slamming his fist right into Sonic's stomach causing the latter to spit blood as he was sent down rolling across the ground. Sonic then picked himself up and spin dashed right into Eggman knocking him into the back of the computer before kicking him through it. The fortress continuously falling apart._

" _SONICCCCC"_ Robotnik shouted as they charged at one another.

" _ROBOTNIKKKKK!"_ Sonic shouted as they charged at one another.

 _The two battlers fists collided once more sending out shockwaves causing some fires to spark. Them continuing in their final battle. Sonic and Robotnik wrestled across the ground, striking and beating on one another smirking every chance they could as their opponent rolled over, more damaged than before. Sonic even tacked Robotnik once and getting more shots in only to be kicked off. As the fortress broke and crashed. Sonic and Robotnik only had one thing on their minds. Victory and they ran at each other once more..._

 **Time Skip...**

 _Sonic rolled over, bloody and defeated as he saw Robotnik in the same condition. However he could tell, Robotnik would not be able to move. He looked over and saw a broken pole of sorts and grabbed and walked with a limp towards Robotnik who rolled over and saw Sonic, saying nothing._

"This… This is FOR TAILS!" Sonic shouted as he prepared to finish Robotnik

"WAIT!" Robotnik shouted and Sonic, some unknown force causing him too, stopped. Sonic… Before I die, I just wanted to let you know… I am sorry, for everything I have done. I didn't mean to kill Tails. I just wanted you out of the way. I never even meant to harm him any. I am sorry for everything me and my creations have done to hurt you and your friends." Robotnik said as he coughed. Before finally, he breathed his last breath, dying from the damage and blood loss.

"Damn it Robotnik…" Sonic said, swearing for the first time in what he remembered in all of his life. "You just couldn't let me finish it myself. You just had to let your wounds do it… Still, your death was still honorable, admitting to your mistakes. Even apologizing for a death you had no control over in the very end. Tails got in the way of that attack. Even now… I expect he would have taken it a lot worse and more painfully than I did. So in a way, Thank you Robotnik. Not for Killing my Best Friend. But for Saving him from this guilt and hatred I have felt for the last Two weeks." Sonic said as he carried himself and Robotnik to the center of the destroyed lab. Sonic grabbed a trigger from computer keyboard.

"Well… This is the end…" Sonic sighed to himself. "Goodbye Amy… Goodbye Shadow… Goodbye Knuckles… Goodbye Blaze… Goodbye Cream… Goodbye Vanilla… Goodbye all of you. I thank you for everything you guys have helped me through. Goodbye my Friends…" Sonic said as he pressed the trigger causing a explosion that wiped out what was left of the Fortress killing him and Robotnik who died in his Sonic's lap.

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog… Hero of Mobius-Earth… Dead**_

 _ **Dr. Ivo Robotnik… Villain of Mobius-Earth… Dead**_

* * *

A/N: WHOOO, that is done! This is by far the longest thing I have ever typed. I didn't expect to take this long to finish, four or five days. This is roughly SEVEN Chapters (Seven Thousand Words and Some) worth of content here. I find it hard to believe anyone can type more than Ten Thousand Words. I am probably going to upload a Aftermath to the Events of this, and maybe even Sequel of Sorts? Well still, this is probably one of the works I am the most proud of typing, and I thank you, whoever read this for reading all of it. There is no Favorite, No Follower Goal for the Sequel Idea BTW. It is just whether I decide to do it or not. So once again, have a Great Day or Night, and see you guys Later!


End file.
